Under the Pressure: Season 1, Big Brother UK
Under the Pressure's first season, Big Brother UK, begun in August 2013 when casting calls opened up on Tengaged for a short, 15-day long game that involves 10 players or "houseguests" competing for power inside of a hypothetical house. Challenges and voting are done in specially designed forums that allow players to mingle and strategize. As always, all times given by the host are in the eastern standard time (EST). The season also introduced a new element to the game: The Exemption, a power position in the house that granted the winner immunity for the week, as well as the power to vote for nominations along with the other houseguests. This is similar to the Head Of Household from Big Brother US, but Big Brother UK granted voting rights to the exemption holder. In Big Brother US, the Head Of Household would nominate two houseguests for eviction while the others would vote to evict. However, in Big Brother UK, the house votes for the nominations and the public votes for the eviction, and therefore, the exemption holder does get the priviledges that a Head Of Household would not. (There is no Head Of Household in Big Brother UK). Casting Casting for Big Brother UK opened up on August 10, 2013, with apps only being opened for four days. The players will begin the competition on August 13, with the game finishing by August 30, 2013. The cast, chosen on Aug. 13, is listed below in alphabetical order. DogCalledZak JanelleBB6 KarmaArrived Rain2222 Bitch Sammy1172 ShanrockForLife Survivor113 XoXU Zbase4 Won the Exemption in that round Safe, was not nominated, but did not win the exemption This contestant was nominated for eviction due to recieving the most or second most amount of votes from contestants, or was tied recieving the highest or second highest amount of votes, in which there are more than two nominees. Was eliminated from the game in a previous round The Outcome Days 1 & 2 On the first day, the contestants competed in their first exemption challenge, called "Blurred Lines," named after (in the host's opinion) that annoying song that always plays on the radio. The contestants had to count a number of dashes (-----) inside of a post given on the forum. Guessing the correct number was rewarded with one point. If the first person to answer got it wrong, the second to person to answer would get the point automatically, even if he or she guessed incorrectly. Furthermore, if a contestant guessed wrong, and nobody else took the free point in five minutes, they could guess again and would then automatically take the point (although this never occurred). The first contestant to three points would win the exemption. KarmaArrived and Survivor113 were the only houseguests to show up to the challenge, and therefore were the only ones to compete. The first point went to KarmaArrived, who guessed 22, the correct answer. Survivor113 guessed immediately after, with 24, but was both late and incorrect. However, Survivor was able to turn it around and guessed 44 to the next set, scoring and evening up the score. KarmaArrived also guessed 44, but was late. In set 3, the answer was 26, which KarmaArrived took without allowing Survivor to even guess. The final set was answered 18. Survivor113 guessed 19, being inaccurate, and KarmaArrived claimed the first exemption of the season.